Стенограммы/Чаша терпения
Русская стенограмма = :Трикси: Давай! Давай! Превращайся в чашку! :магии :Трикси: Нет. Чашка! :магии :Трикси: Нет! Чашка! :магии :Трикси: Оооо, нет! тишина Старлайт, я не могу включить в номер неработающий фокус. Почему он не выходит?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Хах, может, потому что ты просто кричишь "чашка", а не представляешь её в голове? :Трикси: О... Да, возможно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Как выглядит твоя чашка? Какой формы? Какого цвета? :Трикси: А... :магии :Трикси: У-у! Старлайт! Получилось! :всплеск :Трикси: У-ху-ху! Получилось, получилось! У-у! :Старлайт Глиммер: Эй! :Трикси: Чашка! Ю-ху! Чашка! Чашка, чашка, чашка! Чашка! Чашка, чашка! Чашка! Знаешь, что тебе нужно? Чашку! :брызги :тявкает :Старлайт Глиммер: О! :Трикси: Ой. Похоже, я представила чашку-пуделя! смех :Старлайт Глиммер: Трикси! Ты испортила мои пирожные! :Трикси: Я увлеклась. Я впервые использовала трансфигурацию! Настоящая магия! А! Давай, поразись этому! "Ура, Трикси! Ты классно колдуешь! И твоя грива красивая!" :Старлайт Глиммер: смех Молодец, Трикси! Но я пекла пирожные Искорке и девочкам для их выезда. Пинки Пай дала мне этот рецепт. :Трикси: О, тебе нужно дать Искорке еду? Ха. Я тебе помогу. напевает :и стуки :Трикси: М-м-м!... Проблема решена. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах... ну, не совсем. :песня :свистка поезда :Сумеречная Искорка: Я так ждала нашего дружеского выезда! Не помню, когда мы последний раз проводили время вместе, не спасая Эквестрию. :Радуга Дэш: Мы, конечно, крутые, но мы не последние пони, которые спасли Эквестрию. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я говорила в более широком смысле. Вы точно не хотите поехать? :Спайк: Мне надо прочесть три свежих комикса. :Старлайт Глиммер: А я обещала Трикси, что мы потренируемся в магии. Лучше пусть замок будет пустым. Ты же понимаешь... :Трикси: Ах! Расслабьтесь! Если что, Старлайт вернeтся в прошлое и всe исправит. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хе-хе-хе... да, хе-хе-хе... э-хе-хе... :Трикси: Шучу. :Старлайт Глиммер: Мы позаботимся о замке, пока вас не будет. :Трикси: Хорошо вам всем отдохнуть! Старлайт Что это, во имя Эквестрии, за дружеский выезд?! :Старлайт Глиммер: шепчит Будут налаживать связи, смеяться и, насколько я знаю, в конце споют песню. :Трикси: хихикает Нам будет веселее, чем им! :Старлайт Глиммер: Хи-хи-хи-хи! Чшш! :Трикси: Искорка, подожди. Старлайт кое-что принесла вам! :Сумеречная Искорка: А? :Старлайт Глиммер: нервно Кхе... Вот, я, э... принесла вам еды. :Сумеречная Искорка: О... ты заботливая. Спасибо. Значит, мы не проголодаемся в поезде. :Старлайт Глиммер: Это должны были быть пирожные, но... это долгая история. Повеселитесь там! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы тоже! :закрываются :тронулся :Старлайт Глиммер: Что ж, Трикси, какие именно заклинания ты хочешь изучить? :Трикси: Ну, у каждого уважаемого фокусника есть номер с исчезновением. Может, с этого начнeм? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ммм, ничего просто так не исчезает. Это скорее телепортация, а это сложно. Пожалуй, начнeм с простого... :Трикси: Кхе! Нет-нет-нет! Великая и могущественная Трикси никогда не ищет лeгких путей! Расскажи, как ты это делаешь. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну, я заметила, что магия связана с моими эмоциями. То, что я чувствую, подпитывает то, что я делаю. И чем сильнее чувства, тем сильнее магия. :Трикси: Точно... Как-то ты расстроилась, что из-за знаков отличия лишилась друга, и при помощи магии поработила целый городок. :Старлайт Глиммер: Да. Спасибо, что напомнила. :Трикси: Видишь? Я уже учусь. И если кто-нибудь научит меня, как исчезать... :Старлайт Глиммер: Телепортироваться. :Трикси: Да, как скажешь. Мы с тобой сможем, потому что мы... потрясающие. А дружба - это чудо и всe такое. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хе-хе-хе... Думаю, мы можем попробовать. Так, надо найти, что тебе телепортировать. :Трикси: Спайк, ты согласен? :Спайк: Ха-ха, хе-хе! :Старлайт Глиммер: Давай выберем что-то... не знаю... неживое. :Трикси: Конечно это не так впечатляет, но ладно. Учи меня, мини-Искорка. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хм! :Работник: скучно Добро пожаловать в "Побег из Мэнхэттена". :Рарити: Ох! Начну с массажа лица, затем копытца, а потом... :Сумеречная Искорка: Но мы же не за этим приехали. :Рарити: Разве место не называется "Побег из Мэнхэттена", потому что это шикарное спа, где можно сбежать от проблем? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Нас запрут в комнате, и надо будет разгадывать загадки и головоломки, чтобы освободиться. :Работник: скучно Подсказки приведут вас к ключу от двери. :Сумеречная Искорка: Командный дух! :Флаттершай, Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: Ох... :Эпплджек: Это может быть... весело. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может быть?! Загадки составили самые светлые умы Эквестрии! :Флаттершай: Я просто рада быть со всеми вами. :Пинки Пай: И я! Я не сильна в головоломках, но я отлично поддерживаю тех, кто их разгадывает. Вперёд! Мы! У-у-ура! :Рарити: Да-да, ура. Кхе-кхм, но на всякий случай... Интересно, на сколько мы тут заперты? :Работник: скучно Группа грифонов держит рекорд по быстрому освобождению. Они успели за час. :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Грифоны с трудом терпят друг друга, а мы - живой пример чудесной дружбы. Готовь перо, дружище, скоро запишешь новый рекорд. :Старлайт Глиммер: Если освоишь это заклинание до возвращения девочек, ты точно побьeшь рекорд. :Трикси: Вызов принят! :Старлайт Глиммер: Итак, тебе надо сфокусироваться на предмете, который ты хочешь телепортировать. :Спайк: Да, я пойду... подальше отсюда. :Трикси: Сосредоточься на телепортации - готово. Используй заклинание! :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет, Трикси, нет. Не просто... :магии :Старлайт Глиммер: О... :бам! :Трикси: слабо Та-да! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ох! Ох! Оу-оу! Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Ты заставила исчезнуть Карту дружбы Искорки! :Трикси: Кхе-кхе. Телепортировала. :Старлайт Глиммер: Серьeзно?! :Трикси: На нём было яблоко, это было неизбежно. Но зато моя магия становится сильнее. Из-за меня целый стол сделал "пуф"! Это так впечатляет! :Старлайт Глиммер: Трикси! Нам надо вернуть карту! :Трикси: Мы найдeм её. :Старлайт Глиммер: Искорка больше не позволит мне оставаться одной в этом замке. О чём ты думала?! :Трикси: О телепортации. Как ты мне и сказала. :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет! Ты должна была сфокусироваться на предмете, а не на телепортации! :Трикси: Ах, что ж, надо было перечислить все шаги, прежде чем дать мне колдовать. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я пыталась! Ах! Мне... Нужна минутка... :посуды :открывается :посуды :Спайк: Эй! Ты в порядке? :Старлайт Глиммер: Буду, когда отправлю свою злость вот в эту бутылку. :Спайк: Стой, что? :Старлайт Глиммер: Видишь это тёмное облако? Такого не было! Эта магическая энергия должна куда-то деться. И, если я не устраиваю магические дуэли и не ломаю волю друзей ради выполнения всех моих приказов... :Спайк: Хе-хе, я это помню. :Старлайт Глиммер: Короче... Я не знаю, что моя магия сотворит. Если я не перемещу свою злость, я сама не знаю, что сделаю с Трикси. :Спайк: Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? :Старлайт Глиммер: А какой у меня выбор? Мне надо вернуть Карту. И я не хочу терять Трикси. Если бы она знала, что я думаю, она бы перестала со мной разговаривать. :Спайк: Ладно. Ах. Делай то, что нужно, а я поищу Карту в замке. :Старлайт Глиммер: Трикси! :Трикси: О, вот ты где! Мне уже показалось, что ты не вернёшься, что ты недовольна мной по какой-то причине. Но потом я вспомнила - ты никогда не злишься на меня. :Старлайт Глиммер: рычит Уф... нервно Нет, хе-хе, совсем не злюсь, хе. Карта, наверное, в последнем месте, о котором ты думала. Что это было? :Трикси: О-о, это отличный вопрос. Жаль, ты не спросила сразу после заклинания. Ах, я уже не помню. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ых! Не беспокойся. Мы просто пройдeмся по городу. Ты развеешься и что-то вспомнишь. :Трикси: Ладно, звучит весело. У! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты вспомнила? :Трикси: Нет. Но мы можем зайти поесть орехи с корицей, пока гуляем. :Старлайт Глиммер: Орехи?! С корицей?!... Это хорошая идея. :Трикси: Да. Мне захотелось сладкого, ведь мне не досталось пирожных утром. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ох... Ты справишься, Старлайт. :Пинки Пай: Ура! Вперёд, Искорка! Ты сможешь! :и звуки механизма :Пинки Пай: Ю-ху! :Эпплджек: Круто! Ты быстро раскусила эти треугольники. Э... кому нужен фиолетовый камень? :Рарити: О, сливовый или черничный? :Эпплджек: Разве это всё не фиолетовый? :Рарити: Да, но один милый фиолетовый, а другой не очень. :Радуга Дэш: Просто вставь камень! Мы же идeм на рекорд! :лязг :Пинки Пай: Ура! Отыскали мы подсказку! Наша дружба - это сказка! Ура нам! Ура-а! :Трикси: жуёт :Пони-ювелирша: Привет, пони. Чем могу вам помочь? О-о, это орехи с корицей? :Трикси: Ммм, да. Я купила их с тележки снаружи. Очень вкусно! Хотите? :Старлайт Глиммер: Вы не видели большого стола с картой, иногда выстреливающего знаками отличия? :Пони-ювелирша: Эм, стола? Нет, нет. Откуда такой стол может взяться тут? Ха-ха... :Трикси: Просто я исполнила потрясающий фокус и перенесла его в последнее место, о котором думала. Возможно, я думала о том, чтобы купить себе красивую брошь. :Пони-ювелирша: Э... ну, большого стола тут нет. А брошь вас ещё интересует? :Трикси: Конечно! :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет! У нас нет для этого времени. Искорка и девочки скоро вернутся! Но я не расстроена. Куда идeм дальше? :Бабуля Смит: Нет, я не видела. :Старлайт Глиммер: Вы уверены? Нам очень-очень важно его найти. И он может быть тут, потому что... одна пони хотела яблок. :Трикси: Я их и сейчас хочу. Они вкусные с орехами и корицей. :Бабуля Смит: нюхает Ой, они очень вкусно пахнут! :Старлайт Глиммер: Бабуля Смит, пожалуйста, стол! :Бабуля Смит: ] Чего? Мои глаза, конечно, уже не те, но я бы заметила, если бы огромный стол возник ниоткуда. :Старлайт Глиммер: О-ох... :тявкает :Трикси: Надо же, я была уверена, что он в кафе. В замке было жарко, и я хотела мороженого. О, отправимся в Кристальную империю? Замок Искорки сделан из кристаллов, я точно думала о них. :Старлайт Глиммер: устало Ладно. Нам надо спешить, если мы хотим добраться до Кристальной империи. :Трикси: Ты в порядке, Старлайт? Мне кажется, ты немного... ах, как сказать... "бэ-ва-ва"! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ыргх... устало Нет. Всë отлично. :Трикси: Твоя сумка что, светится? :Старлайт Глиммер: слабо Нет. :Трикси: Снова! :Старлайт Глиммер: слабо О нет. :Трикси: Дай мне еë. :Старлайт Глиммер: слабо Нет! :Трикси: Что там? :Большой Бицепс: Орехи с корицей! :Бабуля Смит: Ой, знаете, я мечтаю о них целый день! :Пони-ювелирша: Я тоже! После того как с ними заходила Трикси. :Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси: Ох... :бам :мо! :разбивается :Старлайт Глиммер: А-ах! :Трикси: Эм... почему они так на меня смотрят? :Трикси: О... :Бабуля Смит: Ты испортила мои пирожные! :Трикси: Что? стонет :Пони-ювелирша: Зачем ты дала Искорке эти пахучие брецели?! :Трикси: Это были ваши брецели? Я не понимаю. :Большой Бицепс: Ты совсем не слушаешь, когда я тебя учу! :Трикси: Старлайт, помоги мне! Пожалуйста! :Эпплджек: Э, Искорка, помоги мне, пожалуйста. :кирпича :Радуга Дэш: Я видела эти символы... вот тут! :Пинки Пай: Ты сможешь! :Рарити: Почти готово. :Флаттершай: Я вижу ключ. Хм! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот и всë! Я очень впечатлена. :Радуга Дэш: А я нет. Я знала, что мы лучшие! :Бабуля Смит: Ты хуже всех! :Трикси: Это жëстко. :Бабуля Смит: Чия! :Трикси: Ой! Старлайт! задыхается Я не знаю, что происходит. Старлайт, помоги мне! :искры :Старлайт Глиммер: Я рада, что Искорка этого не видит. :Сумеречная Искорка: Жаль, Старлайт не смогла увидеть, как сильна дружба, если мы доверяем друг другу и работаем вместе. Вы все многому научили меня. :Искорка ::Дружба в прошлом меня так пугала, ::Но с вами всё так вдруг просто стало. ::И объяснять не нужно вам планов смысл: ::Вы и без слов прочтёте мои мысли. :Эпплджек ::Вы попали в яблочко со мной! :Дэш ::Вы — гонка, что не кончится ничьёй! :Пай ::Вы — пироги мои свежие! :Флаттершай ::Объятья нежных клад! :персонажи ::Друзья! (Друзья!) Навеки мы — друзья! (друзья!) ::Поддержим мы всегда (всегда!) ::Друзей стремления! (ния!) ::И ясно всем: то, что нужно нам, есть прямо здесь, ::Ведь команда мы! :Трикси: Старлайт! Искра магии сейчас бы очень мне помогла!!! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах, я не могу. :Искорка ::Я просто не могу представить этот день, ::Чтоб с вами мне встречаться вдруг стало лень. ::Проблемы в жизни разные бывают, ::Но дружба любые двери открывает. :Рарити ::Бриллианты вы в короне моей! :Искорка ::Огни, делающие ночи светлей! :персонажи ::Мы лучшее друг в друге найдём ::И вместе далеко пойдём! ::Друзья! (друзья!) Навеки мы — друзья! (друзья!) ::Поддержим мы всегда (всегда!) ::Друзей стремления! (ния!) ::И ясно всем: то, что нужно нам, есть прямо здесь, ::Ведь команда мы! :Работник: Это было чудесно, но... игра не закончена, пока вы не повернули ключ. :динь :Радуга Дэш: А!.. :грохот :Радуга Дэш: Э-хе-хе-ах. У нас получилось? :часов :Работник: Вы были близки. Отстали от рекорда грифонов на две секунды. Вам не стоило петь вашу песню. :Радуга Дэш: О нет! :Большой Бицепс: кричит :Трикси: Орехи! :грохот :Большой Бицепс: Ты делаешь только то, что тебе хочется! :Трикси: Старлайт! :Бабуля Смит: И не надо всë время вспоминать моë тëмное прошлое! :Трикси: Я не знала о нëм, Бабуля Смит! :Бабуля Смит: Эх! А-ах... :Пони-ювелирша: Иногда я тебя не понимаю. Как же ты меня бесишь! :Трикси: Я вас почти не знаю! Не могу понять, почему вы все так злы на меня. :Старлайт Глиммер: слабо Это не они, это я. :Трикси: Ты... зла? :Старлайт Глиммер: слабо Ах... Я очень злюсь... на тебя. Ты потеряла стол с Картой. И ты ходишь и шутишь, будто это ерунда. Как будто тебе плевать, что у меня будут неприятности. Если мы не найдëм стол, Искорка больше не будет мне доверять. И самое ужасное - ты даже не попросила прощения! :Трикси: Я... Я прошу прощения. Я не знала, что ты так переживаешь. :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, переживаю! Ох... но, если честно, ты вряд ли могла бы это понять. Я заколдовала бутылку, чтобы перемещать туда злость, но, когда бутылка разбилась, эта троица заразилась злостью. Мне жаль. Я использовала магию, чтобы не использовать магию. Надо было понять, что это выйдет боком. :Пони-ювелирша: О, всë нормально! Покупателей сегодня не было. :Бабуля Смит: Мда. А я успела почистить челюсть до вашего прихода. :Большой Бицепс: А! О нет! Твоя тележка с орехами! :магией :Большой Бицепс: Ура! Тележка с орехами! :Пони-ювелирша: Минутку. А вы не работаете в спа? :Большой Бицепс: А! Я опаздываю на вторую работу! Что? Я разносторонний! :колёс тележки :Трикси: Не буду лгать. Когда я услышала, как ты и эти пони говорили обо мне ужасные вещи, мне было непросто. Но мне надо было это услышать. Почему ты не сказала, что ты чувствуешь? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я не хотела потерять твою дружбу. :Трикси: Пффф! Перестань! Меня надо ещë постараться потерять! Наша дружба сильнее пары обидных слов. :Старлайт Глиммер: И волшебной вспышки гнева? :Трикси: Послушай, я всегда предпочту это той скучной пони, в которую ты превращалась. Старлайт, которую я люблю, страстная, живая. И да, иногда ты злишься. Но этим ты мне и нравишься! Этим и тем, что ты всегда меня прощаешь. :Старлайт Глиммер: смех Я прощу тебя, если ты простишь меня. :Трикси: Договорились. Ах! Я вспомнила, о чëм я думала! :динь :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты шутишь? :Трикси: Это ещë не всë. Я думала о том, как хорошо, что мы встретились, и вспомнила наше знакомство. Тут, в спа Понивилля. Теперь я телепортирую стол назад. :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет-нет-нет-нет! :грохот :Спайк: Чуть левее. О, а теперь покрутите чуточку. :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, девочки, как дела? :грохот :Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси: вместе Ничего! :Сумеречная Искорка: ... Что? :Старлайт Глиммер: Скажем так, я получила урок дружбы, пока вас не было. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты только выпустилась и уже проявляешь инициативу? Ах! Я так горжусь! :Флаттершай: А у нас была командная игра, с загадками. :Пинки Пай: И мы пели песни! :Рарити: Мы хорошо провели время. Но я надеялась провести в спа весь день! А спа Понивилля всë ещë открыто. Кто со мной? Пойдëмте, а? :Шестёрка: соглашаются :Трикси: Увидимся там. Старлайт Быстрее! Наколдуй, чтобы пони в спа забыли, что там был стол с Картой! :Старлайт Глиммер: Неужели ты не усвоила урок? Нельзя с помощью магии решать свои проблемы. :Трикси: Нет. Если выучить этот урок, то как мы будем развлекаться? :Старлайт Глиммер и Трикси: смех :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Trixie: Come on, come on! Why aren't you a teacup?! :zap :Trixie: No! Teacup! :zap :Trixie: No! Teacup! :zap :Trixie: screeching No! normally Oh, Starlight! I can't put a trick that's not working into my act! How come it's not working? :Starlight Glimmer: It could be because you're just yelling "teacup!" and not picturing it in your mind. :Trixie: Oh. Yeah, that could be it. :Starlight Glimmer: What does your teacup look like? What shape is it? What color? :Trixie: inhales :zaps :Trixie: Whoo! Starlight, I did it! :splurt :Trixie: Woohoowoohoowoohoo! IdiditIdiditIdidit! Woohoohoo! :Starlight Glimmer: Hey! :Trixie: Teacup! giggles Teacup! Teacup, teacup, teacup! Tea-cup! Teacup, teacup, tea-cup! You know what you need? A teacup! :splat :poodle yapping :Starlight Glimmer: groans :Trixie: Oops! I guess I pictured a teacup poodle? :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie! You ruined my teacakes! :Trixie: I just got excited! This is the first time I did a transfiguration spell! Real magic! Come on, be impressed by me! Starlight Glimmer "Yay, Trixie! You're so great at magic, and having good hair, and..." :Starlight Glimmer: chuckles Good job, Trix. But I was baking these to give to Twilight and the girls for their friendship retreat. Pinkie Pie gave me a recipe and everything. :Trixie: Oh! You need some snacks to give to Twilight? I've got you covered. to herself :splat :Trixie: Problem solved. :Starlight Glimmer: growling exhales Not exactly. :song :whistle blows :Twilight Sparkle: I am so excited for this friendship retreat! I can't remember the last time we all got to hang out without having to save Equestria. :Rainbow Dash: Well, we are awesome. But technically we weren't the last ponies to save Equestria. :Twilight Sparkle: I was speaking in a broader sense. Are you sure you don't wanna come with us? :Spike: Yeah, I have three new comics to get through. :Starlight Glimmer: And I promised Trixie we'd practice more magic. It might be better if the castle is empty, if you know what I mean. :Trixie: groans Relax. If anything breaks, Starlight will just go back in time and fix it! :Starlight Glimmer: laughter :Trixie: Kidding. :Starlight Glimmer: We'll take good care of the castle while you're gone. :Trixie: Have fun on your friendship retreat! to Starlight What in Equestria is a friendship retreat, anyway? :Starlight Glimmer: hushed They're gonna bond, share laughs, and if I know them, they're gonna sing a song! :Trixie: giggles We are gonna have so much more fun than them! :Starlight Glimmer: giggles Shhh! :Trixie: Twilight, wait! Starlight has something for you! :Twilight Sparkle: Huh? :Starlight Glimmer: nervously Here, I, um, brought you snacks... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, how... thoughtful, thanks. We will... not get hungry on the train. :Starlight Glimmer: It was supposed to be teacakes, but... sighs it's a long story. Have a great time! :Twilight Sparkle: You too! :shuts :rattling :Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Trixie, what kinds of spells did you want to work on next? :Trixie: Well, every self-respecting magician has a disappearing act, so maybe we could start with that? :Starlight Glimmer: Hmmm. Nothing just disappears, so that's technically a teleportation spell, and those are pretty hard. Maybe we should start with something smaller. :Trixie: Nononono. The Great and Powerful Trixie goes big or not at all! Just tell me how you do it. :Starlight Glimmer: Well, I've always found magic is tied to my emotions. Whatever I'm feeling fuels whatever I'm doing! And the stronger the feeling, the stronger the magic. :Trixie: Right. Like when you were so upset that cutie marks took away your friend, your magic was strong enough to enslave an entire village! :Starlight Glimmer: Well, thanks for bringing that up. :Trixie: See, I'm already learning. If anypony is gonna teach me how to do a disappearing spell- :Starlight Glimmer: Teleportation spell. :Trixie: Whatever. I'm complimenting you. And me. We can do this, 'cause we're amazing! Magic is friendship and stuff. :Starlight Glimmer: laughs I guess we can give it a whirl. Now, we just need to find you something to teleport. :Trixie: Spike! How about it? :Spike: laugh :Starlight Glimmer: Let's pick something, I don't know, not living? :Trixie: I mean it won't be as impressive, but okay. Teach away, mini-Twilight. :Starlight Glimmer: Mmph. :Attendant: bored Welcome to Manehattan Escapes. :Rarity: Ooh, I'm going to start with a facial, and then get my hooves done, and- :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it's not that kind of retreat. :Rarity: Isn't it called 'Manehattan Escapes' because it's a deluxe spa, where you can escape all of your troubles? :Twilight Sparkle: Nope! It's because we get locked in a room and we have to solve puzzles and riddles in order to escape! :Attendant: bored The clues will lead you to a key to get out. :Twilight Sparkle: Team-building! :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: sighs :Applejack: Come on, girls, this could be fun! :Twilight Sparkle: Could be? Some of the brightest minds in Equestria put together these puzzles! :Fluttershy: I'm just happy to be with all of you. :Pinkie Pie: Me too! I'm not great at solving riddles, but I'm super great at cheering other ponies on while they do it! Go us! Ooo, ooo, woohoo! :Rarity: Yes, yes, woohoo, throat, but, just so we know, exactly how long will we be locked in here? :Attendant: bored A group of griffons set the record for the fastest escape. It only took them an hour. :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Griffons barely like each other! We're basically the poster ponies for amazing friendships! So get your quill ready, bub! You're gonna have to write down a new record! :Starlight Glimmer: If you master this spell before the girls get back, you'd be setting some kind of record! :Trixie: Challenge accepted! :Starlight Glimmer: Okay. What you want to do is concentrate on the object that you want to teleport... :Spike: Yeah, I'm gonna go... all the way over here. :Trixie: Concentrate on teleporting. Got it. Doin' the spell! :Starlight Glimmer: No, Trix, wait, not just— :zap :Starlight Glimmer: groans :thud :Trixie: weakly Ta-da. :Starlight Glimmer: hyperventilating Nonononononono! You made Twilight's friendship map disappear! :Trixie: throat Teleport. :Starlight Glimmer: Really?! :Trixie: Well, it was behind the apple, it was bound to happen. On the plus side, my magic is getting better! I made a whole table go poof! That was pretty impressive! :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, we have to get that map back. :Trixie: We'll find it, no big deal. :Starlight Glimmer: Twilight's never gonna trust me to be alone in this castle again! What were you thinking?! :Trixie: Teleport, like you told me to. :Starlight Glimmer: No! You're supposed to concentrate on the object, not just teleporting! :Trixie: Oh gee, you probably should have told me all the steps before you let me do the spell. :Starlight Glimmer: I tried- gasps I... need a minute. :clattering :opens :shattering :Spike: Hey, you okay? :Starlight Glimmer: I will be, once I cast a spell to contain my anger in this bottle. :Spike: Wait, what? :Starlight Glimmer: Do you see this stormcloud? This has never happened before! All this magical energy has to go somewhere, and if I'm not using it to fight a magical duel, or bend my friends' wills to obey my every command... :Spike: Ha, I remember that. :Starlight Glimmer: The point is, I don't know what my magic's going to do. So, I'm hoping if I bottle up my anger, I won't do who-knows-what to Trixie. :Spike: Are you sure that's a good idea? :Starlight Glimmer: What choice do I have? I've got to get that map back, and, I don't wanna lose Trixie. If she knew what I was thinking right now, she'd probably never talk to me again. :Spike: Okay... you do what you need to do. I'll see if I can find the map somewhere in the castle. :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie! :Trixie: Oh, there you are! For a minute I didn't think you were coming back, and that you might be upset with me for some weird reason. But then I remembered, you never get mad at me. :Starlight Glimmer: grunts exhales No, nervously, not mad at all! So, the map is probably in the last place you were thinking of. Where was that? :Trixie: Ooh, great question, I wish you'd asked it, like, right after I did the spell. I don't remember anymore. :Starlight Glimmer: grunts No worries! We'll just take a walk around town. Maybe that'll jog your memory. :Trixie: Okay, that sounds fun. Ooh! :Starlight Glimmer: Did you remember? :Trixie: Nope! But I did think we could stop for cinnamon nuts while we're out! :Starlight Glimmer: Cinnamon. Nuts? That's a good idea! :Trixie: Yes! I've been craving something sweet since I couldn't have any teacakes this morning. :Starlight Glimmer: exhales You got this, Starlight... :Pinkie Pie: Woohoo! Go Twilight, you can do it! :rattling :Pinkie Pie: Woohoo! :Applejack: Whoo-ee! You solved that triangley thing mighty fast! Uh, does anypony need a purple jewel? :Rarity: Ooh! Plum or bouysenberry? :Applejack: Don't both those fruits mean purple? :Rarity: Yes, but one's a lovely purpley color, one's icky. :Rainbow Dash: groans Just put the gem in! We're trying to set a record here! :clunking :Pinkie Pie: singing Yay! We solved another clue, 'cause our friendship is so true! Yaaaay us! Woohoo! :Trixie: chewing :Jeweller Pony: Ah, hello, fillies, how can I help you? Oh, are those cinnamon nuts? :Trixie: Mmm, yes. I got them from the cart outside. They're delicious. D'you want some? :Starlight Glimmer: Have you seen a big table, magical map on it, sometimes glowing cutie marks shoot out? :Jeweller Pony: stuttering A big ta— Uh, no! Uh, why in Equestria would something like that be in here? :Trixie: Well, I cast a pretty amazing spell that transported it to the last place I was thinking of, but I might have been thinking about how I'd treat myself to a nice brooch instead! :Jeweller Pony: Ah, well, no huge table here! Uh, still interested in that brooch? :Trixie: Sure! :Starlight Glimmer: No! We don't have time for this! Twilight and the girls are gonna be back soon! But I'm not upset. Where's our next stop? :Granny Smith: Nope, I ain't seen it. :Starlight Glimmer: Are you sure? It's really, really important that we find it. And it might be here because some pony was craving apples. :Trixie: I'm still craving them. They go so well with cinnamon nuts! :Granny Smith: sniffs Oh, them nuts sure do smell good! :Starlight Glimmer: Granny Smith, please. The table? :Granny Smith: muttering Well, my eyes ain't what they used to be, but I'd know if a big ol' table done appeared out of thin air! :Starlight Glimmer: sighs :poodle yapping :Trixie: Darn, I could've sworn it'd be in the ice cream parlor, 'cause it was warm in the castle and I thought I wanted ice cream, and- ooh! Maybe we should check out the Crystal Empire 'cause Twilight's castle is made out of crystals so I totally had crystals on my mind. :Starlight Glimmer: tired Okay, wd better start moving if we want to make it to the Crystal Empire. :Trixie: Are you okay, Starlight? Because you seem a little, what's the word... "lch-bh-ba". :Starlight Glimmer: groans tired Nope. I am great. :Trixie: Did your saddlebag just glow? :Starlight Glimmer: weakly No- :Trixie: Gimme! :Starlight Glimmer: weakly No! :Trixie: Give it here! :Starlight Glimmer: weakly Don't! :Trixie: What's in this? :Bulk Biceps: Cinnamon nuts! :Granny Smith: Ooh, I have had a hankerin' for these all day! :Jeweller Pony: Uh, ,e too! Ever since that Trixie came by with 'em. :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: straining :thud :motion noise :shattering :stars :Trixie: Um, why are they looking at me like that...? :Bulk Biceps: growling :Trixie: Whoah! :Granny Smith: You ruined my teacakes! :Trixie: What?! noises :Jeweller Pony: You just had to give Twilight those smelly pretzels! :Trixie: Were they your pretzels? I don't understand. :Bulk Biceps: You don't pay attention when I'm trying to teach you! :Trixie: Starlight, can you help me, please?! :Applejack: Uh, Twilight, can you help me, please? :moving :Rainbow Dash: I've seen those symbols! Over here! :Pinkie Pie: You can do it! :Rarity: Almost there. :Fluttershy: I've got the key. :Twilight Sparkle: This is it! I'm so impressed. :Rainbow Dash: I'm not. I knew we were the best! :Granny Smith: You're the worst! :Trixie: That seems harsh. :Granny Smith: Hiyaaa! :Trixie: Whoa! Starlight! panting I don't know what's happening! Starlight, help! :sparking :Starlight Glimmer: I'm glad Twilight isn't here to see this. :Twilight Sparkle: I wish that Starlight was here to see how strong friendships are when we trust each other and work together! You've all taught me so much. :Attendant: That was lovely, but, uh, you know the game isn't over 'til you turn that key? :ding :Rainbow Dash: Wha?! :thud :Rainbow Dash: panting Did we do it? :buzz :Attendant: So close. You missed the griffon record by two seconds. Probably shouldn't have sung that song. :Rainbow Dash: Aw, nuts! :Bulk Biceps: Haaaaaaaaa! :Trixie: Nuts! :crash :Bulk Biceps: You just do whatever you want to do! :Trixie: Starlight! :Granny Smith: And you don't always pants have to bring up my darn past! :Trixie: I didn't know you had one, Granny Smith! :Granny Smith: grunts :Jeweller Pony: I just can't believe you sometimes! You make me so mad! :Trixie: I barely even know you! I don't understand why you're all so mad at me! :Starlight Glimmer: weakly They're not. I am. :Trixie: You are? :Starlight Glimmer: weakly I'm really... mad at you. You lost Twilight's map table, you make jokes like it's no big deal, stronger it's like you don't even care you could get me in a lot of trouble! If we can't find that table, Twilight's never going to trust me again, and the worst part is you didn't even say you were sorry! :Trixie: I... I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah! I do! sighs But to be fair, I don't know how you could have known. I did a spell, bottled up my anger, but when the bottle broke, it infected these three. I'm really sorry. I used magic so I wouldn't use magic. Really should have guessed that would backfire. :Jeweller Pony: Aw, that's alright. It was a slow day. :Granny Smith: Yeah, I was gonna get my dentures cleaned before y'all showed up. :Bulk Biceps: Ah! Oh no! My nut cart! :humming :Bulk Biceps: Yay! My nut cart! :Jeweller Pony: Uh, hang on, don't you work at the spa? :Bulk Biceps: gasps I'm late for my other job! What? I wear many hats. :squeaking :Trixie: Not gonna lie, hearing you and those random ponies say all those terrible things about me wasn't easy. But I needed to hear it. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt? :Starlight Glimmer: I didn't want to lose you as a friend. :Trixie: Come on! It'd take a lot more than that to lose me. Our friendship is stronger than a few angry words. :Starlight Glimmer: And a magical temper tantrum? :Trixie: Listen, I'd take that over the boring pony you were becoming any day. The Starlight I love is passionate, lively, and yeah, sometimes angry. Those are my favorite parts of you. That, and the fact that you forgive me every time. :Starlight Glimmer: giggles I'll forgive you if you forgive me. :Trixie: Deal. gasps I remembered what I was thinking about! :ding :Starlight Glimmer: You're kidding me. :Trixie: There's more to it than that. I was thinking about how glad I am to have met you, and I remembered our first meeting, here at the Ponyville spa. And now I just have to teleport it back! :Starlight Glimmer: Nonononononono! :thud :Spike: A little to the left. Oh, now rotate it just a hair... :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Hey girls, how'd it go? :thud :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: simultaneously Nothing! :Twilight Sparkle: ...What? :Starlight Glimmer: Let's just say I learned a friendship lesson while you were gone. :Twilight Sparkle: You've barely graduated, and you're already taking initiative! up I'm... so proud... :Fluttershy: We learned about team building, and problem solving... :Pinkie Pie: And when not to sing songs! :Rarity: We certainly had a good time, but I really was looking forward to a spa day, and the Ponyville spa's still open! Anyone? :Rest of main cast: agreement :Trixie: We'll meet you there! Starlight Quick! Do you have a spell that will make the spa ponies forget that the map table was there? :Starlight Glimmer: Haven't you learned anything about using magic to solve your problems? :Trixie: No. If we learned that lesson, how would we ever have fun? :Starlight Glimmer and Trixie: giggling :credits Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон